


Lance, DAMMIT!

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Boys In Love, Gun Violence, Keith is so done with his boyfriend, Lance is a romantic, Lance is soft, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Keith loves Lance but fucking fuck, he can't inspect his own wound at this angle.





	Lance, DAMMIT!

"Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound."  
-Klance (Keith + Lance)

Keith grit his teeth together and ducked back down behind the dumpster, hand covering the front of his right shoulder. Lance went up and fired a few shots before ducking down again. Shiro were on the other side of the alley, a bit closer to the gunman, and hiding behind another dumpster. The others were on their way.

"Do you think he was doing it for love?" Lance asked curiously, looking at Keith as the black haired male tried to look at his wound.

"I really don't care why, right now, Lance." Keith huffed and gave up on trying to look at the injury.

"Love is so amazing, I can't understand why people hurt other's because of it." Lance said and went up again, firing at the male. "Maybe it's because he can't find love." He called.out just loud enough for Keith to hear. Keith groaned and hit his head on the dumpster. He loved his boyfriend but why the hell did he have to be such a romantic and so talkative?

"Lance, oh my God."

Lance ducked down once again and hummed thoughtfully as he frowned. "Maybe it's because-"

"Lance!" Keith snapped and glared at the Cuban male. "Stop talking about love and help me with this bullet wound."

Lance made a soft noise and reached over, helping Keith pull his shirt collar to the side to inspect the graze. "Right, right. Sorry."

Keith sighed heavily through his nose and hears Shiro and Allura moving from their position after the male made a pained sound.

~

"I did it because I love her and he was hurting her." The man confessed to Allura.

Keith looked away from the one-way window and looked at Lance. The brunet was grinning smugly and Keith groaned. He turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"You are the most annoying boyfriend and partner."

"Hey!"


End file.
